A Visit with Pastor Jim
by WolfPyre
Summary: The title says it all! There is spanking and a little bad language in this fic so if you don't like it don't read this!


**Wow! Thank you all for your reviews for True Adventure! I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read it! It seems they have inspired me to complete another story! As you can probably tell from the title this is set in my Truly Supernatural universe. I planned to post this in 2 parts but I couldn't find a good place to split it up so the parts were about the same length so its kind of long. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

 **SPNSPNSPN**

"Dean watched in amusement as True sighed contently and snuggled down into his fathers lap. The girl has been one of the best things that has happened to them in a long while. She managed to wrap his dad around her little finger, resulting in a man that has mellowed out and a little less of a hardass. Not that he let True run wild. The kid had caught an ass whipping many times over the year they had been together but she was good at reading his father and knew just how far to push before he snapped, unless her temper was up.

John saw Dean looking at him and gave him mock frown before dropping a kiss on True's head. True looked up at him and smiled sleepily. She forgot just how much she loved to be cuddled by whatever guardian happened to be holding at the time.

"No sleeping. You won't go to bed tonight if you do. Up." When the child didn't move he gave her a light tap to the hip. "Now."

True pouted as she got to her feet. "Way to ruin the moment Papa Bear."

He scooped her up and over his shoulder, playfully swatting her backside. "C'mon. Let's see what we can rustle up some dinner."

The following morning John woke True up just after 6am and instructed her to pack a bag, shower and be downstairs for breakfast in 20min. When she didn't move from the bed John peeled the covers back and started to lightly tickle her ribs. True giggled until he stopped then gave a pouty frown. "Why do we have to get up at the ass crack of dawn? Can't the monsters cause trouble later in the day?"

John smiled and scooped her up and out of bed. "Get moving." He gave her a moderately hard swat to her backside. "And watch the language."

True got her things together and was at the table within the allotted timeframe. Dean was making her favorite omelet and Sam filled her glass with the rare treat of chocolate milk. The furtive glances between the three of them as she ate had her eyeing them suspiciously. "All right what's going on?"

John sat and took a deep breath to deliver the news he knew the girl would not take well. "We have to head out on a hunt. You will not be going with us."

"What? Of course I'm going!"

"No you're not. You will be going Pastor Jim's."

"But I don't want to go to this Pastor guys house." True whined as she jumped up and threw her fork down on her plate. "This is bullshit!"

John was not about to deal with a tantrum. He took the girls chin in his hand and forced her to look at him. "This thing eats children so you are going to Jim's."

"I used to be on my own, remember? I know how to handle myself!"

"Yeah. Used to be." John replied with a frustrated sigh. "You're going."

True knew that arguing could be detrimental to her backside but she just couldn't leave it alone. "But I'm not a child!" She frowned at John's raised eyebrow. "You know what I mean!"

"Looks like a kid, acts like a kid, gets eaten like a kid." Dean smiled and ruffled True's hair.

"Fuck off Dean! Ow!" Her hands flew back to rub her backside. She spun and glowered at John. "This is ridiculous! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not arguing with you. You'll do as your told, clear?"

True crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the floor trying to come up with some reason not go to Jim's but nothing came to mind. She yelped as two more fierce swats landed. "I asked you a question."

"Yes sir." She replied deciding she would just find a way to leave after John and the boys left.

"Get in the truck."

"But I want to ride with Dean!"

John was at the end of his admittedly short patience. He took her arm and landed a few more hard smacks as he walked her to the door. "I didn't ask what you wanted. Get in the damn truck."

True gave John a hateful look. She wanted to keep arguing but her rear was already stinging like crazy. She sure as hell didn't want to ride to Jim's after a Winchester beat down so she grudgingly gave in. "Yes sir."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

Jim walked out onto the porch as John and Dean drove up his drive way. He's never met True but John told him a lot about her so he felt as if he knew her. He was hopeful that they would get along just fine and their time together would be uneventful.

John exited his truck at the same time Dean and Sam exited from the Impala and quick man hugs and back thumps were exchanged. Jim noticed that True was not with them and looked into the truck window to see her sitting sullenly in the seat, arms crossed angrily over her chest. John gave a short whistle to get her attention and pointed to the empty spot next to him. When True did not move he stormed over to the passenger side. Jim could only guess what he said to her but whatever it was had her jumping out and away from the truck to avoid the smack aimed at her rear. John grabbed her collar and pulled her up to the porch.

"Jim this is True."

"It's good to finally meet you."

After a quick cuff to the head and a resulting glare at John, True growled "it's good to meet you too. Thank you for letting me stay even though there is no reason for you to be put out. I can take care of myself!"

"Excuse us Jim. Someone needs an attitude adjustment." John pulled her to the side of the house and out of sight but not out of hearing range. Several loud swats were heard followed by the resulting cries. Some low murmuring, another swat and yelp, and they were back.

"I'm sorry I was rude. Thank you for letting me stay." True said in a subdued tone as she rubbed her burning backside.

"I'm sure we will have a good time getting to know each other better." Jim gestures towards the front door. "Come. Mrs. Miller put together some refreshments and snacks."

"Did she make apple pie?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Oh yes. There was no stopping her when she heard you were coming."

Dean pushed his way past his father and brother. "Outta my way!"

SPNSPNSPN

True sighed as she watched John, Dean and Sam get into their respective cars and leave. The lecture she got from John about behaving and the warning of what he would do if she either caused trouble or caused Jim to have to punish her for any reason was already forgotten.

"True why don't you come inside."

True didn't even bother to turn around. "Why?"

"I thought we could talk to get to know one another."

"You thought wrong."

"Is this really how you want to start your stay? If so you are not going to be very happy and will be even less so when John returns."

"I'm not happy now so what's the difference?"

As a Pastor, Jim had heard his fair share of good, bad and ugly. It gave him a decent insight into people and their words and actions. True's despondent reply set off the internal alarm bells. He took the girls arm and led her to the small table and chairs on the porch. "Sit."

"What am I a dog?"

"Now!"

True opened her mouth to argue then snapped it closed and slumped into the nearest chair. Arguing wouldn't change anything and she really did not want to deal with John when he got back.

"Do you want to tell me what the real issue is?"

"I told you! I can take care of myself!"

"That you did however John is your guardian and he said you are staying here."

"I know." They sat in silence for a few minutes. There was something about the man that made True want to confide in him but she just didn't know how to turn her feelings into words. It was a problem she'd had her whole life which attributed to her volatile temper and lack of self control.

"So this attitude has nothing to do with you worrying John and his boys will not return."

Tears filled True's eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Jim felt his heart break at the forlorn expression on the girls face. John told him about her past and how her brother died. He could easily see the connection. "That they could die like your brother did because you weren't there to save him."

True lost battle with her tears and one slowly ran down her cheek. "I was supposed to be with him that day but I got in trouble for not finishing my schoolwork and I had to stay home. I know if I was there I could have saved him."

"Maybe. Or maybe you would have been killed too." Jim pulled the girl out of her seat and stood her in front of him so he could see her face. "Things happen in this life for a reason. Perhaps all of that happened so you would end up with John. No one knows but worrying about what could happen isn't healthy."

True shifted from one foot to the other and looked at the ground. She'd never told anyone but Chris and Creed what she felt about Vins death. It still hurt even after all these years.

"John and the boys will return. They are well trained and a demon would be hard pressed to hurt them."

"How do you know? How do you know that they won't be killed? That they won't leave me alone?" She whispered as more tears fell.

Unable to help himself, Jim scooped the girl up into his arms. "They were trained by the best hunters and are the strongest when they are together. They will be fine and will return in a couple days."

True tensed. She knew this guy for all of 45 minutes and now he was holding her. Still it felt nice so she relaxed and allowed him to comfort her. What was it about preachers that just made you feel better?

After a bit Jim pulled her away from his chest. "Feeling better?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now how about we go inside and find some of those cookies Mrs Miller baked."

SPNSPNSPN

True managed to behave for the next couple of days. She really liked Pastor Jim and she didn't want to do anything that might make him want to punish her. That was until the phone call she received last night from John saying that the hunt was more complicated than expected and that they would be gone longer than planned. This news did not sit well as she wanted to be with them, not waiting at Jim's house.

By the following morning True was a grouchy ball of anger. She grabbed a cup of coffee and threw herself into a chair at the table. Suddenly the coffee cup was taken from her hand and a glass of juice replaced it. She glared up at Mrs Miller. "You are too young for coffee."

"And your too old to be breathing but I don't see you dead on the floor. Give me my damn coffee." She growled.

"Why I never! You should learn to respect your elders!"

"And you should leave me the fuck alone but it doesn't look like that's going to happen so don't hold your breath." She spat out angrily. "On second thought go ahead and hold your breath. Maybe you'll die and I can drink my coffee in peace and quiet."

"True! Apologize now!"

True spun around and turned her glare on Pastor Jim. "What for?"

"I know you are upset that John will be gone longer than you expected but that does not give you license to take your anger out on others. Especially a woman as wonderful as Mrs Miller." As Jim spoke he moved towards True, stopping when he was a foot away from her chair. "Now you will apologize or suffer the consequences."

True crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. When she did not say anything, Jim sighed and grabbed her by the ear to pulled her from the chair. "Excuse us Mrs Miller. True and I must have a discussion on appropriate behavior." He dragged her out of the kitchen and into his office where he swatted her backside twice and put her into the corner. "You will stay here until I tell you otherwise."

True stood completely still for about 10 minutes as anger coursed through her body. She tried to bring it under control but lost the battle quickly. With a burst of energy the small desk lamp on the Pastors desk when flying across the room and smashed into pieces when it hit the wall.

A hand on her shoulder spun around but instead of seeing anger on Jim's face, she saw compassion. "Feel better?"

His unexpected reaction shut down her anger as quick as water putting out a fire. "I'm sorry I broke your lamp."

"Your not the first to break it. In fact I think this is the 4th one I've had to replace in the last 10 years or so." He guided her to a chair in front of his desk before taking the seat beside her. "Now I understand you were upset but your behavior was unacceptable and, as much as I do not want to, I am going to have to punish you. You must learn to honor your elders."

How many times had she heard they same sentence from Josiah? "Don't you mean honor thy father and mother? You know Exodus 20:12."

"I adjusted to fit my needs today. You know the scripture?" Jim asked in surprise.

"Not by choice. When I lived with my brother in Four Corners, one of the men that helped take care of me was a preacher. He used to make me copy parts of the bible as punishment." She gave a wry smile. "Sometimes I wished he would just spank me and get it over with."

"Well then my punishment should not surprise you. After you apologize to Mrs Miller, you will sit at the table and copy the verses I choose. You will then translate them into Latin and copy them 5 times."

"Latin? Why?"

"Sam mentioned you were struggling to learn the language. This punishment will give you two lessons in one." He stood and pulled her to her feet. "Go make your apologies and then take a seat. I will be out with the verses in a moment."

True made a quick apology to Mrs Miller and took a seat. Pastor Jim arrived one minute later with a bible that has several marked pages. He showed her what he wanted copied and gave her several sheets of paper and a pen. "I want to review your translation before you copy them. Sam said you do well when you take your time so I suggest you do so. If its wrong you will redo it. Understood?"

True frowned and gave a huge sigh. "Yes sir."

"I will check on you in a bit."

True quickly copied out the passages but faltered when it came time to translate them. She hated Latin as much as she hated getting her ass whipped which is funny as trying to learn one seemed to lead to the other. It was a double whammy of misery! It took an hour to figure out the first one and by the time she was half way through the second she was ready to scream. This was torture! There had to be some kind of law against it!

"How is it going?"

"It's not! It's been almost 2 hours and I've only completely translated one! Fuck!" She yelled and pushed everything on the floor.

"You'd do well to control your anger little miss. Now pick all of this up and continue please." He waited until she did as she was told before taking her chin in his hand. "If I hear that language again I will add more translations. Get to work."

Another hour passed before Jim checked on her again. He noticed she completed only 3 of the 5 he gave her. He thought about telling her that she did enough but Sam was adamant that the child was bright enough to do the work. He caught the glare she aimed at him and held out his hand. "Let me see what you have done."

She pushed her paper across the table at him with a scowl. "This is stupid!"

The girls attitude was starting to grate on his nerves but he remained calm and looked the paper over. "You have most of the last one wrong."

"So?"

"I believe I told you if it was not done correctly you would redo it."

"I don't care. I'm not doing it."

"You will if you want to ever leave this table."

True jumped to her feet. "I said no!" The paper burst into flames causing Jim to drop it.

He was relieved to see the fire go out before it did any damage. He looked at True, saw the smirk and felt the hold on his patience slip. "You will clean this up, go take your shower and get ready for bed. You are to wait for me in your room and I expect you to be in the corner." When she didn't move he swatted her and gave her a little push towards the stairs. "Go now!"

True was surprised by Jim's anger and hurried to do as told. As she showered she thought about the unfairness of it all. If he didn't give her the fucking translations she wouldn't have gotten angry and none of this would have happened! By the time she was finished and stormed into the room she was using she was seething. "This is bullshit." She muttered and dressed in jeans and her favorite t-shirt followed by a flannel shirt and her combat boots. She went to the window and used her powers to get the ground and, after a quick look around, hurried over to Jim's beat up truck. It took only a second to hot wire it and she drove off. She had no idea where she was going but that didn't really matter.

After driving around for an hour she ended up at the lake. She parked the truck and rolled the windows down to let the sounds of nature relax her and before she knew it she drifted off to sleep. She woke 3 hours later and was a bit disoriented before it all came back to her and she knew she had to return to the house before things got worse. It was at times like these that she hated when she let her temper take over. She knew she was making all of the wrong choices but couldn't stop herself once she got going. With a groan she started the truck and drove towards Pastor Jim's house.

Only the light in the den was on when she guided the truck into its parking spot. It was really late and she prayed Jim had just gone to bed, though it was more likely he was out looking for her. Not wanting to risk running into him if he was home, she flew up to the window and climbed back in.

"You stepped into a hill of shit little girl." A gravelly voice said from across the darkened room and she froze. The light was switched on and she turned slowly to see John leaning against the door jam. "What part of me telling you to behave did you not understand?"

True knew a rhetorical question when she heard one so she remained quiet. John took a step towards her and she mirrored his move with a step back, bumping into the windowsill. She looked over her shoulder trying to determine if she could get out the window before John reached her.

"Take one more step and I'll whip you every night for a week."

True gulped. It was time for damage control. She learned quickly that trying to push the blame on someone else brought on some serious ass whipping so she tried to give some sort of explanation. "I'm sorry! I got angry and couldn't control it. I didn't mean it!"

"Bullshit. We both know you can control it when you want to. I guess I need to give you incentive to want to next time you get angry." He pulled his belt off and pointed at the bed. "Drop'em and bend over."

True was surprised he was moving on to punishment without any discussion but figured getting it over with so she could enjoy tomorrow was the best she was going to get. She lowered her pants and underwear and was about to bend over when John grabbed her arm. "This is for your disappearing act. We haven't even started on what your gonna get for all of the other crap you pulled."

Well shit! All True could do was nod as John pushed her over the bed and brought the belt down hard.

True cried out and fought to keep her hands from reaching back. John had never smacked her that hard before and it was then that she realized just how pissed off he was.

John thought back to when he arrived. He had a bad feeling after he spoke with True earlier and, knowing how the girl could be, wanted to get things wrapped up quickly so he could get back to her. Jim had been his friend for years and wanted to keep it that way! Luckily Caleb arrived and Dean and Sam convinced him to go back and let them handle things.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when I pulled in here to find Jim pacing frantically on the porch, unable to look for you because you stole his truck?" More hard swats fell.

"Yes sir! Yes I do! I'm sorry!"

John brought the belt down several more times before stopping and setting it on the bed. He lifted the girl into arms and let her cry herself out. "I'm sorry papa. So sorry."

John smiled when he heard what she called him. She called him Papa Bear when playing around but saying Papa on its own didn't happen often. Every time she uttered the word he felt his heart lighten a little. "I know."

He held her for a few minutes before laying her down on her stomach. "Get some sleep. You have a lot of explaining to do and apologies to make tomorrow."

That was the last thing True wanted to do but she wasn't about to argue. "Yes sir."

SPNSPNSPN

It was just after dawn when True woke and she slowly and painfully crawled her way off of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't resist taking a look at her backside and sighed when she saw it was still quite red and there were a few marks from the belt on her upper thighs. From the pain she was in she expected to be bruised but knew John would never do that. Nope, he just liked to make you feel like he did!

When she entered the kitchen a few minutes later she saw John and Pastor Jim deep in conversation. John saw her and motioned her over to his side. She did as instructed and was surprised when she was pulled into his lap. Normally he made her sit in the hard chairs after giving her a licking like last night.

John knew he was sending a mixed message but between being so worried last night and the information Jim shared about why True didn't want to be left behind, well he just wanted to have her close. He waited until she was done her coffee before turning her to face him. "Me and Jim discussed all that happened during your stay and while he feels you have been punished enough I don't agree."

"Of course you don't." She mumbled causing Jim to smile.

John chose to ignore her comment. "You will apologize again to Mrs Miller and help her with anything she needs today. You will also go to Jim's church and clean it until it shines to make up for the unauthorized use of his truck. When you finish that you will have until dinner to finish copying and translating the verses Jim gave you earlier. Am I clear so far?"

"Yes sir." She replied stifling a groan.

"After dinner you will take your shower and get ready for bed. I'll be up shortly after to talk to you about how you acted while I was gone."

"When you say talk you mean one between your hand and my butt don't you?"

John nodded and True laid her head down on his chest and wound her arms around him. "Today is going to suck!"

John dropped a kiss onto her head. "Next time behave yourself."

SPNSPNSPN

True helped Mrs Miller clean up the breakfast mess and did some dusting for her before she was released to clean the church. She groaned when she saw just how large it was. "This is gonna take fu-" she paused deciding that cussing in the church had to be some kind of sin. "-take forever."

She found a bucket with cleaning supplies and rubber gloves just inside the door. She started with the pulpit and worked her way back to the doors, singing some of the songs she had to sing in Josiah's church as she cleaned.

"You have a beautiful voice." Jim said as he entered the building carrying a tray of sandwiches. "I haven't heard some of songs you were singing but they were obviously from the gospel."

"Um they are originals. I kinda got caught making fun of the choir and um, changing the words to something inappropriate. As punishment Josiah made me write and perform three songs. It was awful!"

"It sounds like this Josiah and I would get along quite well. Come, I've brought you lunch." They ate in companionable silence until everything was gone. "Well I guess I should finish this. I gotta get the translations done before dinner."

She returned to her work and was surprised when Jim started to help her. "I don't think John will like you helping me."

"You've done enough to repay me. You let me handle John Winchester."

Less than an hour later they were finished. True was exhausted and all she wanted to do was take a nap but she only had a few hours to get the verses done. She sighed and headed for the kitchen table knowing that Jim would have put everything she needed out. She carefully lowered herself into the chair and was happy to find that it didn't hurt quite as much to sit. She realized she would have had some of this already done if she didn't set her papers on fire. "I'm an idiot." She muttered.

Thanks to her great memory, she had two verses written out, copied and translated within an hour. She started on the third but struggled to translate it so she decided to write out the two remaining verses and see if she had better luck with them. It was not to be. Tears of frustration rolled down her cheeks and she dropped her head on the table. "I don't think you are supposed to be sleeping."

True looked up and quickly wiped the tears away. "Dean! Sam!" She hurried over to them and was swept up into a bear hug from each.

Sam kept her in his arms as he looked over what she was doing. "Bible verses and translations. Some things never change."

"Dad told us what you did. Are you suicidal? I'm guessing you got an ass whipping of epic proportions."

True nodded miserably. "And help Mrs Miller, clean the church, do these stupid translations then to cap off the great day I'm having I'm getting a spanking before bed." A few tears slid down her cheeks. "Probably gonna get another after that cause I can't figure out the translations."

Sam set her down gently in her chair before taking the seat beside her. "Show me what you have done already."

"I don't think you are supposed to help her Sam."

"Look at her Dean. She's exhausted! You know how she struggles to focus when she's tired. She'll never finish this and end up in more trouble. If dad wants to get after me for helping so be it."

Dean sighed and took a seat on the other side of True. "So what do you have left?"

With Sam and Deans help, True finish just before dinner. John entered the kitchen just as she started cleaning up her mess. He gave both of his sons a look that let them know he knew exactly what they did but did not say anything, much to their relief.

Dean had to stifle a laugh when he saw that the entire meal set out on the table consisted of True's favorites. His dad was really going soft in his old age. "Ow!" He yelped and rubbed the spot his father just smacked.

"Not a word. Unless you and your brother would like to discuss helping True with her translations."

"No sir! My lips are sealed."

Dinner was a lively affair as Sam and Dean entertained them all with stories from their past. True was enjoying herself so much she almost forgot she was still in trouble. John swiftly reminded her of that once they finished dessert.

"We still have some things to take care of. Go take your shower and get ready for bed." John said, his voice tinged with regret at having to ruin the moment.

True looked down at the table. "Yes sir." She silently slid from the table and headed upstairs.

John watched her go and was met by three glares when he looked back at his dinner companions. "What?"

"Hasn't she been punished enough?" Jim asked.

"One thing I've learned since we met True is she needs firm consequences and consistency or she starts to spin off the rails." He rubbed his face and sighed. "If you remember the one time I let her off she ran away and ended up in New York with Neal, all because she thought we didn't care. I'm not going through that again."When all three men nodded in understanding he stood and headed upstairs.

He found True sitting on the bed plucking at an old throw pillow. When she noticed him she slowly got to her feet and looked at the carpet. John took the armless chair from the corner and set it in the middle of the room. "You know why we're here. Let's get this done so we can get this whole mess over with and move on."

He sat and waited at True can to stand on his right side. He pulled her over his knee and with a quick tug had her pajama bottoms and underwear around her need. A quick inspection of the backside before him shows no real lasting marks from last nights punishment, just a little pinkness remained.

True cried out as his hand landed. There might not be any marks but she was still a little tender. John reluctantly continued to bring his hand down, wanting to end the punishment but knowing it was too soon.

"I'm sorry!" True cried but the smacks kept coming. She couldn't take much more. "Papa stop! Please!"

John felt his heart stop and could only force himself to swat her one more time before sweeping her up into his arms. He held her until the stress of the punishment and exhaustion took its toll and she slipped into a deep sleep.

SPNSPNSPN

"Thanks for letting me stay." True said as she hugged Pastor Jim. "I'm sorry I caused so much trouble."

"No more than Sam and Dean put me through when they world stay with me." He winked at her and returned the hug.

"Jim, thanks again. Maybe the next time we visit someone will behave." He ruffled True's hair.

"Leave her be. You are welcome anytime. You know that."

True turned to John. "Can I ride with Dean?" She asked.

"Yeah go on."

True ran to the Impala. "Shotgun!"

John smiled. Everything was back the way it should be. At least until their next hunt!


End file.
